Black Bounded
by Keepbeef Chiken Chubu
Summary: sesuatu yang bisa meluluh-lantakkan dinding pertahanan kesejatianku


Tittle : Black Bounded

Author : KeepBeef

Edited : Kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu (temen gank…)

Mainpair : chanbaek

Genre : romance, YAOI

Rated : T+ semi M

Warning : Yaoi, Lemon (dikit), OOC, alur kecepetan, gaje, typo(s) berserakan

Disclaimer : EXO belong to SM.

Summary : **sesuatu yang bisa meluluh-lanta****k****kan dinding pertahanan kesejatianku**

**Chanyeol POV**

" Dasar yeoja sialan! " umpatku pelan di koridor apartemen. Kesal, itulah aku saat ini. Yeojachingu yang selama 4 bulan ini bersamaku ternyata memilih namja lain yang lebih kaya. Ck, dasar yeoja bodoh, dia tidak tau saja kalau orang tua namja yang bersamanya sekarang adalah bawahan ayahku diperusahaan milik keluargaku. Aku juga sedikit keki pada sohibku, kai yang mengajakku ke cafe tadi kareaan di situlah aku melihat acara perselingkuhan yeojachingu-ku. Tapi rasa terima kasihku lebih besar dari pada rasa kekiku, karena, berkat dialah aku melihat sisi buruk yeojachingu-ku yang selama berpacaran denganku tang lebih banyak sisi buruknya (?). langkahku terhenti saat pintu apartemen telah berada di depanku. Ku gerakkan jariku untuk menyentuh no kode di touchscreen intercom, sdetik kemudian pintu pun terbuka.

Black Bounded

**Normal POV**

Masih dengan rambut basah dan lilitan handuk dipinggangnya, chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu untuk membukanya karena sedari tadi bel apartemennya berbunyi menandakan ada tamu.

" Chanyeol !" ujar kai menyapa chanyeol.

" Ck, pasangan gay mau apa kalian kemari?" tannya chanyeol sok ketus. Kai dan pasangan gay-nya ehemm kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan brengsek dari chanyeol. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan gay yang merupakan sahabat karib chanyeol.

" Ahh kau berisik sekali." Ucap kyungsoo dan mendorong chanyeol yang menghalangi jalannya menuju apartemen megah chanyeol. Setelah kyungsoo masuk tinggallah kai dan chanyeol di ambang pintu. Dengan gerakan lambat kai merangkul pundak chanyeol mengiringnya(?) untuk masuk.

At ruang tamu

Setelah memakaikan baju santai di tubuh atletisnya, chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa tepat di sebelah kai yang tengah membolak-balikkan majalah ber-rating +18.

" kau ingin melihatnya atau kau ingin merobeknya kai? " kata chanyeol karena ia dapat melihat tampang males kai terhadap majalah ber-rated **EM ** itu. Mendengar perkataan itu , kai menutup majalah dewasa yang tengah dipegangnya dan melemparnya ke atas meja.

" Wajah kyungsoo saat tidur lebih seksi dibanding yeoja full naked dimajalah mesummu itu." menunjuk majalah dewasa kepunyaan chanyeol yang berada di sebuah rak khusus di sudut ruangan. Mata chanyeol yang besar iru makin membesar tatkala mendengar penuturan menyanjung dari kai.

' Sahabatku ini memang sudah benar-benar tidak normal ' batin chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng menunjukkan simpatinya kepada kai yang telaah terjerat IKATAN HITAM dengan kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja yang berstatus ukee-nya kai dari arah dapur.

" Heyy... makanannya sudah siap ." kata kyungsoo yang baru saja menyelesaikan ritual memasak-yang-mentah.

Black Bounded

Chanyoel POV

Kami duduk melingkar di sisi meja makan. Beberapa menu makanan sudah tersaji karena saat aku dan kai berciloteh di ruang tamu, kyungsoo fokus dengan hobi emak-emaknya(?). sauatu saat pandanganku terkunci pada wajah oval kyungsoo. Ku akui tampangnya memang berbeda dariku dan kai. Dia tampak lebih manis, dengan mata yang belo, kulit wajah yang putih mulus dan satu lagi bibirnya yang menggoda.

' ya ampun, apa yang aku pikirkan, lama-lama aku berdekatan dengan mereka aku bisa terbawa-bawa'

PleTtakk

" Appoo..." sesuatu menghantam kepalaku dengan keras. Aku meringis kesakitan, ternyata asal-muasal kesakitanku ini adalah sensok yang sedang bertengger manis di tangan kai.

" yakkk. Apa kau ingin membunuhku dengan sendokku sendiri?" bentakku keras

" kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" balas kai dengan darah di ubun-ubun.

" apa maksudmu? Apa salahku? "tambahku lagi sambil memegangi kepala yang masih berdenyut-denyut.

" apa maksudmu memperhatikan kyungsoo dengan tampang pervertmu itu?"

" kapan? ? Siapa? Aku?" akubenar bingung setengah melayang(?)

" jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau menyukai kyungsoo kan?"

Aku kembali terkejut mendengar tuduhan kai

" mwo? Michyeoseo? Mana mungkin aku merebut kekasih sahabatku sendiri, dan lagi dia adalah namja." Kataku berapi-api. Apa-apaan kai menuduhku begitu, padahal aku hanya melirik kyungsoo sebentar. Apa dia sangat mencintai kyungsoo, sampai mau membentakku bahkan memukulku.

" tapi... " kata-kata kai terputus saat kyungsoo menginterupsinya.

" chanyeol kau menyukaiku?" tanya kungsoo juga menuduhku.

Normal POV

" chanyeol kau menyukaiku?" tanya kungsoo juga menuduh chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

" chagi kenapa kau terlihat senang seperti itu? Wae? Wae? Wae? " suara kai mendramatisir #author lebay.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke kai

" bukan begitu chagiya. Kalau chanyeol menyukaiku berarti dia menyukai namja, dan itu berarti kita telah berhasil memporak-porandakan dinding pertahanan kesejatian chanyeol." Ucap kyungsoo sumbringah

" jinjja?" kata kai menepuk pundak chanyeol.

" mana mungkin itu terjadi. Kalian berdua mana mungkin bisa meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan kesejatianku." Ucap chanyeol sombong.

" memang kami berdua tidak bisa meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan kesejatian, tapi..." kai melirik kyungsoo yang tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Mereka mengangguk –angguk bersama dengan senyuman aneh yang masih di pertahankan.

Black Bounded

At kampus

cHanyeol tengah langkahkan kaki di koridor kampus menuju toilet, sesekali ia bersiul-siul. Sesampainya di toilet chanyeol langsung menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Dalam keheningan yang pekat hanya terdengar suara gemercik air dan…

_**Namaneun nol midojugo jikyojugo dallejulkke  
Nipyoni dwelkke  
Nigyoteso jolde anttona**__**...**_

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar suara indah yang mampu membuatnya lansung mendelik ke arah sumber suara. Nampaklah seorang namja bertubuh lebih kecil darinya bersenandung sambil menghadap tembok. Jarak tubuhnya dengan tembok sabgatlah dekat. Chanyeol mendekatinya perlahan, namja itu masih bernyanyi, sampai akhirnya

pLukK

chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak sang namja, namja itu terkejut

" apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " tanya chanyeol penasaran.

Namja manis itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah chanyeol.

" mi..mian" namja itu pun pergi meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arah chanyeol.

" kenapa? Memangnya aku seperti hantu?" gerutu chanyeol dan ia pun meninggalkan toilet.

Black Bounded

Tangan kai masih setia melekat pada pergelangan chanyeol. Pasalnya sejak keluar dari toilet tadi kai sudah menarik chanyeol entah kemana. Ternyata kai membawa chanyeol menuju kantin. Kai sempat berdiri sebentar di pintu kantin sambil clingukan.

" kau sedang mencari siapa? Kita mau apa ke kantin? Aku tidak lapar. Kau ingin aku yang traktir? Aku tidak punya uang." Ucap chanyeol tidakk jelas.

" kau bodoh atau apa sich? Tidak mungkin seorang park chanyeol tidak punya uang dan satu lagi aku tidak butuh traktiranmu."

" lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" kai hanya diam dan ia pun berhenti dari acara clingukannya.

" haaa ! itu mereka.." tunjuk kai pada dua namja yang duduk membelakanginya.

" mereka siapa?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol, kai langsung menyeret chanyeol lagi ke arah dua namja tersebut. Terihat salah satu dari dua namja itu adalah kyungsoo yang tengah melambai kearah kai dan chanyeol dan seorang lagi yang tidak dikenal chanyeol apalagi dengan posisinya membelakanginya. Beberapa saat kemudian chanyeol dan kai sudah berada dihadapan kyungsoo dan namja yang tidak dikenal. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajah namja di depannya ini karena ia mennduk.

" chanyeol, kenalkan ini temanku, namanya baekhyun dan baekhyun ini sahabatku, chanyeol." Ucap kyungsoo benar-benar bersemangat. Sejurus kemudian namja yang bernama baekhyun itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah kepada chanyeol.

" anyeong,, jeoneun baekhyun imnida, bagapseumnida chanyeol-ssi." Ucapnya manis dengan sedikit membungkukkan kepala. Chanyeol menganga dalam arti sebenarnya mulutnya terbuka dan itu sangat lebar.# author rempong dah

" an..anyeong, park chanyeol imnida." Chanyeol terbata-bata karena mengetahui namja yang dihadapannya inilah, namja yang bersuara merdu yang bersenandung ditoilet tadi.

" chanyeol mulai sekarang dia adalah namjachingu-mu." Ucap kai dengan nada yang tidak kalah sumbringahnya dengan kyungsoo.

" MWO?"

T B C

Hehehehehehehhheeehh

*cengengesan…

Anyeooooooooong….

Author baru imnida….

Plis deh maklumin aja kalu kagak bagus, author baru sih eaaa…

Oleh karena itu, aku minta ripiu-annya dari para readersdeul semuaaaahhhh…

Kalo kagak…

*ngancem..

Ehehe enggak ding becanda….

Udah ea yang mau ripiu silahkan yang gak juga kagak apa-apa, tapi dihargai ya dengan meng koment. Plis deh sama ajah…

Udah ea…

Klik kolom dibawah ininh…

*nunjuknunjuk.

Will you…?


End file.
